Tierras Oscuras y el Reino Sakura
by jesseneaprincesa97
Summary: Un reino hermoso y alegre, una tierra oscura y siniestra. Un reino reluciente y una tierra llena de asesinos, una princesa bondadosa criada para ser una reina y un chico lleno de odio criado para asesinar... Sonamy.


**CAPITULO 1**

Pétalos de rosa bailaban con el viento en el amplio jardín del Castillo, como si celebrasen algo especial y eso era porque sucedía algo especial. En un 23 de septiembre, el reino " _Sakura" (_ llamado así por las flores que dominan el reino) acababa de nacer una princesa para este dominio, de unos ojos verdes esmeraldas…muy poco conocidos en la región donde el color de ojos más frecuente es el azul celeste. La Reina Amelia Raspberry y el Reí Emereo Rose habían estado esperando desde hace tiempo en conseguir una heredera, sin embargo perdida tras perdida los dejaban desesperanzados, hasta que al fin ocurrió el milagro mas esperado. ¡Había una heredera! Una reluciente bebe de cabellos rosados, con una tierna sonrisa, podría ser muy hermosa al crecer y la nombraron Amy Rose.

* * *

Un día la princesa Amy teniendo 9 años, jugaba persiguiendo a una mariposa apolo, la inocencia y lo juguetona dominaban su dulce y fuerte ser. Quería atrapar a esa mariposa como si nada más existiese. La mariposa voló más alto y por el deseo de atraparla se subió a una pequeña roca. Con un padre sobreprotector cerca observándola con mucho cuidado, Emereo podía ser disciplinado y algo sobreprotector con su única hija.

-Rose, no es tiempo para jugar, es hora de tus clases de música-diciendo esto con severidad, intimidándola con su voz y dejando en paz a la pobre mariposa.

-Lo siento papá, pero es tan aburrido esa clase, ¿Por qué no salir del castillo un rato? Eso sí lo sería-Mirándolo con ojitos de súplica. Lo aburrido no era la clase en sí, le enseñaban piano, violín y cantar, pero su profesora que era una amargada y odiosa, sin contar que le pega con la regla cuando se equivoca, así son todas los profesores de música…se preguntaba. Solo quería salir fuera de su castillo como muchas otras veces ¿Por qué su papá se enrollaba tanto con esto?

-Ya hablamos de esto, toda princesa debe saber tocar el piano, violín y canto, con el tiempo te volverás digna de matrimonio, esto no es por diversión, es tu deber…

-Lo sé, lo sé mi deber como princesa-le termino-pero es que…me gustaría ir allá afuera, por favor papá, prometo hacer todo lo que me digas pero déjame salir un rato.-le suplico. Su padre no le gustaba que saliera del castillo por su seguridad, por eso lo hacía muy poco. Él se le quedo viendo a los ojos y luego al cerrarlos boto un sonoro suspiro.

-Está bien, después de tu clase-dijo resignado, no podía encerrarla para siempre ¿oh si?, ¿Por qué tanto problema de que salga? Además de que ella quería salir sola sin guardias, disfrazada le daba algo de nervios, lo otro que le preocupa era algo más grande.

Después de dos horas de su clase, salió del castillo. No sin antes detenerle su padre, advirtiéndole de los peligros, junto con su madre

¿Amy me escuchas? Los accidentes podrían pasar podrías…

-Podría caerme o tal vez perderme.-Le termino la frase, algo fastidiada. Como si no supiera.

-Y nunca lo olvides, no pierdas el rastro del Castillo…

En ningún momento, lo sé…y si vez un extraño no hables con él y regresa derechito a casa, ¡si ya lo sé!... ¿Ahora puedo irme, por favor?

Suspiro-Bien…

Escucha a tu padre Amy-le dijo su madre con suavidad

-Si mamá.

\- Y aléjate de las tierras oscuras.

\- Hay no hay nada, salvo un montón de asesinos despreciables desterrados.-dijo uno de los guardias de la entrada, muy amigo de la familia real, Molar.

Molar tiene razón y no puedes darles la espalda.

-¿Enserio? ¿por qué?-dijo Amy con un tono de curiosidad en su voz infantil.

Giro de un lado a otro su rostro, suspiro y dijo-No importa, ahora ve.

-Pero papá yo…

-Algún día lo entenderás.-era demasiado pequeña para entenderlo ahora.

Diviértete querida- dijo su madre Amelia con alegría.

-¡Y sigue el camino que te he marcado!-dijo esto último mientras veía como corría fuera del castillo. En eso una risita de su esposa surgió.

-¿No crees que se parece a alguien?-dijo con gracia.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién?

-Es igual a ti cuando eras joven-lo dijo con dulzura, mientras lo abrasaba.

-¡Exacto! ¿Te das cuenta de los riegos que nos expusimos?-sus ojos mostraban una profunda preocupación

-Amelia le dio un beso y con ternura dijo- no le pasara nada.-alejándose de él mientras entra al castillo.

Una vez su esposa estuviera lejos, hizo señas con la mano para que Molar, el guardia se acercara- Hey Molar, quiero que vigiles bien de cerca a Amy porque se escapara de seguro-susurro.

-Así será mi señor.

-Cuento contigo, el camino que le marque está hecho con rocas, te darás cuenta, solo para que no se aleje demasiado.-Eso era necesario, ¿si se escapaba?, ¿si se perdía? ¿Qué tal si entraba al bosque? Podría ser cazada, ¿si se encuentra con un criminal? o peor ¡¿con uno de los desterrados?! Oh no, su querida hija no podía pasarle nada, sobre su cadáver.-Lo más seguro es que ellos deben estar buscando venganza y podrían vengarse haciéndole daño a su apreciada Rose. Por eso debía cuidarla tanto.


End file.
